evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin's House
Kevin's House is a recurring location in the Canadian-American Ed Edd n Eddy. It's an average house and is the home of Kevin, the series' secondary antagonist and is located right next to Eddy's House and is located in Peach Creek. Overview Kevin's House is the home of Kevin, the anti-heroic secondary antagonist of the series and is a recurring location in the show. It first appeared in A Case of Ed where Kevin was grounded for reasons unknown and was teased by Ed and Eddy in celebration of his grounding. The house was teepeed and even covered by a brick wall as Ed and Eddy mockd him throughout his punishment. In the same episode and Stuck in Ed, it's revealed that Kevin's garage is filled with jawbreakers and is why Kevin isn't obsessed with them compared to the Eds. This lead to a scam by the Eds where they tried to find access into Kevin's garage but, it failed and resulted in the destruction of his house. In A Boy and his Ed, his house got ruined and one of the walls fell off and collapsed outside. In Knock Knock Who's Ed, Kevin's yard got ruined by the Eds after they tried to sneak in just to watch TV. Kevin's House also appeared in Ed Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle where Kevin and his family were celebrating christmas along with the rest of the cul-de-sac. Christmas decorations were put up just for the occuasion and a Christmas reef was hung on the front door. During the special, Eddy went around the cul-de-sac seeing if he could get gifts from the other kids as a means of making up for the lame ones that his parents got him and Kevin was the last person he went to before giving up and realizing the error of his ways (for a brief moment). The house makes one final appearance at the beginning of Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show where it shows up at the beginning in the intro before flashing to the devestation that was caused by one of Eddy's scams. Layout Living Room The living room appears in Ed... Pass it On... and A Town Called Ed. He has a three-seater sofa, an easy chair, and a large TV along with a rug. Bathroom Kevin's bathroom has only been seen in A Boy and His Ed where the Eds accidently tunneled into while digging underground attempting to tunnel their way into Kevin's garage and get the jawbreakers that they wanted. The bathroom contains strange objects such as a transparent shower curtain, a tower rack inside the shower itself, and a football sitting right next to the tub. The main color of the bathroom is green. Bedroom Kevin's bedroom first appeared in A Case for Ed. It's mainly blue with a tan ceiling, a red bed with the number 25 in the middle, has a dresser with a fishbowl on top, a picture of a bike and a poster with a female swinsuit model that says "Bikini Babes". Appearances *''A Boy and His Ed'' *''Stuck in Ed'' *''Dim Lit Ed'' *''A Case of Ed'' *''Knock Knock Who's Ed?'' *''Ed.... Pass it On...'' *''A Town Called Ed'' *''Ed Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle'' *''Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' Category:Evil Lairs Category:Oppression Category:Corrupting Influence